mortefandomcom-20200214-history
Kislev
Kislev is a Human nation in the Old World. It is situated with Norsca to the west, Troll Country to the north, Eastern Steppes to the east, and The Empire to the south. The current ruler is The Ice Queen. The primary language of Kislev is Kislevarin, although, due to the cosmopolitan nature of its cities, almost any tongue can be heard, especially Reikspiel, which acts as a trading language of sorts. Government The Tzarina is head-of-state of Kislev, but is subject to the scrutiny of the Boyarinyi, the Nobility of Kislev. Whilst her title is hereditary, the Nobility control her Pulks and Rotas, and as such, control the true military might of the country. As such, she plays a difficult game with these individuals, whilst also juggling the racial tension between the Gospodarinyi and the Ungols. Organisation & Lands Kislev, whilst being a centralised nation, does not have a true centralised culture, with two very distinct cultural groups - the Gospodarinyi, who hold power and majority in the south, and the Ungols, the indigenous peoples, who hold majority in the north. Furthermore, due to the massive tracks of land, and the isolated nature of the Kislev Oblast, it is not uncommon for Stanitzas to go years, or even decades without direct outside contact. As such, the majority of news that comes into the Stanitzas comes from their Rotas of Winged Lancers. However, the lands of Kislev are not all dispersed and hidden, as they hold three major cities, all of qhich are spectacular and rich in their own ways. Major Cities *Erengrad *Kislev *Praag Foreign Relations Kislev has very strong relations with The Empire, as both nations have aided each other in near-every war that they have each fought. However, beyond The Empire, most relations of Kislev fall to either weak alliances based on trade agreements, or alliances born of the fact that the two nations have never had reason to fight. One group, however, is Norsca, which, due to constant raids, much animosity prevails. However, despite this, the Tzarina has issued decree that Norsca is to be a strong trading partner in years to come to tame the land and rebuild Kislev in the wake of the Storm. This move have resulted in much riches for the city of Erengrad. Society & Culture The overwhelming majority of the citizens of Kislev are Human, but Halflings who emigrated from Mootland are found to the north, and small pockets of Dwarf and Elf populations exist within cities. Due to the prevalence of The Empire, many Imperials make their homes in Kislev. In META terms, the culture of Kislev is largely based off of Renaissance Russia. Religion Kislev venerates a few members of the Old World Pantheon, and holds particular reverance for Shallya, whom they call Salyak and Morr. Further, they have their own Gods, namely Ursun, Tor and Dazh, many of which hold similarities to the North Gods. Views on Magic Due to the proximity of Kislev to the Chaos Wastes, the Winds of Magic blow stronger in this land. Despite that, they are not as welcoming to Magisters as The Empire. However, the lands of Kislev have their own Magic traditions, so Hedge Wizards are not afforded as much ire as to the south. These traditions include the Ungol Hag-Witches and the Gospodari Ice Witches. Despite this, many Magisters make Kislev their homes, as it allows greater access to the Winds of Magic. Especially, there is a large concentration of Magisters from The Grey Order and The Celestial Order. Military The armies of Kislev are organised into Rotas of Winged Lancers, Horse Archers, and Kossars. These Rotas are commanded by Druzhina called Rotamasters and form larger armies called Pulks in times of great need. These Rota are largely antonymous, and deal with local concerns, but are always ready for the call to war. Category:Races Category:Locations